


enigma (rewrite)

by boodied



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama is a ghost that haunts tooru lol, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Rewrite, iwa-chan is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boodied/pseuds/boodied
Summary: Oikawa has dreams of a boy who never existed.(Rewrite.)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	enigma (rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my old enigma fic!!! i was reading it the other day and it felt so empty and missing so much lol. it was also super rushed so i decided to add a few stuff and take out some things too

_Someone’s missing in the team_ is what Tooru thinks when he sees Karasuno for the first time. 

He startles himself with the sudden thought as the buzz in his chest grows louder. It tells him to look closer because there is someone who’s supposed to—no, _should be there_. A boy who…he’s supposed to know. Somehow.

A setter. 

Tooru’s eyebrows furrow as he approaches some random girl who squeals when he comes nears her. He puts on the most half-assed smile, asks who the team’s setter is and she answers, pointing at a boy with ashen hair. She begins to shower him praises afterwards but he doesn’t bother listening because, well, the pricking in his stomach doesn’t disappear, as if her answer isn’t what he’s looking for. And then he’s strangely disappointed because _wasn’t their setter supposed to have dark hair_ —

Suddenly, Tooru sees blue eyes, hears a voice calling his name softly, a Karasuno jersey fit on a body so perfectly he forgets how to breathe for a second until Iwaizumi calls him.

He turns around and puts on the same same half-assed smile he knows won’t fool Iwaizumi at all. But he does it anyway because he can’t stop his hands from shaking, can’t forget the name Tobio in his mind. 

Iwaizumi frowns and tells Tooru to get a grip on himself. 

He tries.

The second time he sees Tobio, he’s in Tooru’s dreams. 

It almost seems real, the way Tobio looks at him with curiosity and amazement like he’s the best thing in the world that’s ever happened to him. He looks around thirteen, this time wearing a Kitagawa Daiichi jersey with a volleyball in his hands and Tooru wonders if he’s ever met him before. He doesn’t remember any Tobio but he feels familiar— _too familiar_ —that he might as well exist somewhere. 

Tooru knows he’s going crazy. 

“Oikawa-san,” Tobio speaks up and it sounds sickly sweet and Tooru hates it, he doesn’t know why, but he just hates it and he wants to scratch his fingers on that volleyball and shred it to pieces. “Can you teach me your serve?” 

There is a creeping bitterness that crawls on Tooru’s skin but he ignores it, digging his nails on his palms to keep him from losing it. _He’s just a figment of your imagination_ , he thinks. But his lips betray him and the word no leaves his mouth without a second thought and then Tobio is suddenly gone, like he was never there. 

Tooru wakes up, gasping and sweating while gripping the sheets beneath him tightly. He looks at his palms, and there it is, bleeding. He closes his eyes and lies down again but doesn’t fall back asleep. 

“Did we ever have a junior named Tobio?” 

Iwaizumi looks at him weirdly. 

“No. Why’d you ask?” 

Tooru smiles. 

“Nothing really. Thought we had a junior in the team before.” 

Iwaizumi doesn’t notice the distant look on Tooru’s face but flicks his forehead with annoyance. Tooru yelps, whining about Iwa-chan being so mean as he covers his forehead with his hands. 

He silently wishes that Iwaizumi never said no. 

The next time Tobio appears, it is when Tooru’s studying Karasuno’s volleyball matches on his computer screen. 

He’s huddled in front of the gadget, eyes focused on the rally but then. He starts to imagine Tobio taking that setter’s place and he can see how it would play out, how Tobio’s long fingers would guide that little orange-haired kid to a spike that would lead their team to victory. And it would be perfect and right and—

Tooru blinks and sees the ashen-haired boy again. The team wins but it’s not supposed to be like that. He’s not supposed to be the one standing on that court with the others. 

Tooru shuts off his computer quickly and tries to forget Tobio but he can’t because he’s there, taking his place in Tooru’s reflection, looking at him with intensity that leaves his mouth dry and speechless. 

“Oikawa-san.” Tobio says again. 

And Tooru screams and runs away, tripping on his feet before he jumps into his bed and calls Iwaizumi. His parents aren’t his home and he’s not going to be fucking dealing with this alone right now. 

“What is it?” Iwaizumi asks, annoyance tinging his tone but Tooru doesn’t give a shit. 

“Can I come over?” 

“No.” 

“Please.” Tooru begs with desperation. Iwaizumi is quiet for a moment before agreeing. Tooru grabs his things as fast as he could. He knows he shouldn’t but, before he leaves, Tooru turns around to see if Tobio is still there. 

The boy looks at him with the same intensity, this time clutching a volleyball, burning Tooru’s skin. 

Tooru finally accepts that Tobio will not leave him even if he wanted him to. 

He doesn’t really know what to feel, doesn’t understand his own feelings. He likes Tobio. He hates Tobio. He wants to touch his hair. He wants to break his resolve. He wants all of Tobio and wants to burn his everything all at the same time. He doesn’t know what to do. 

It’s not like Tobio even exists. But that disappoints Tooru in some weird fucked up way and there’s an ache tearing his chest apart because why does he even care? Why does Tobio keep appearing? 

One time, in his dreams, Tobio stands there watching him. Usually Tobio doesn’t say much, just says Oikawa-san but this time he holds Tooru’s hand. It’s…surprisingly warm. He sees Tobio’s fingers are calloused and worn out from practicing? It doesn’t make sense but at the same time it does and Tooru just doesn’t bother answering the impossible anymore. 

Tooru holds his breath when Tobio leans close and gives him the gentlest kiss on the cheek. He gazes at Tooru with the same want and hatred that Tooru holds but then. He sees that faraway longing in Tobio’s eyes for his approval and attention. 

Tooru almost gives it. But he wants Tobio to stop haunting him (even if it hurts). He needs to focus on his team, on getting to college, on living a life unchained by ghosts. 

“I hate you.” Tooru says. Tobio smiles. 

“I know.” 

And they both don’t believe anything. 

The last time he dreams about Tobio is the night before his graduation. 

Tobio is there, wearing that Karasuno jersey he seems to never take off. His jaw is sharp, eyes much darker than they usually were. But there’s warmth in it and Tooru doesn’t let it get it to him. Doesn’t allow it to. 

“Why are you even here?” Tooru asks. Tobio closes his eyes and ponders for a moment before opening his mouth.

“I was here, Oikawa-san. Once. I know I beat your ass and we— _Karasuno_ went to nationals.” Tobio muses sadly. There are a million things racing in Tooru’s mind and nothing makes sense. But it doesn’t matter anymore. 

“Why me?” 

Tobio laughs and it sounds angelic and rough around the edges. Sharp, warm, so very Tobio. 

“I don’t know. But,” Tobio steps closer to Tooru. He puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not ungrateful. Good luck, on your graduation.” 

And it takes every nerve in Tooru not to crash his lips against his. 

“Thank you, Tobio.” 

And after that he wakes up and he notices how the blue of his ceiling is not the same shade as Tobio’s. 

_I’m going to be late for graduation_ is what Tooru thinks before he burns Tobio’s warmth in his memory.


End file.
